New Girls
by Riley-Hell's-Princess
Summary: 2 new girls move to Japan not knowing they'll meet the guys of their dreams. I dont own digimon! R&R! culdnt find Acton so Adventure will do
1. Mornings

New Girls.

Me: Hiya! This is a kinda co-author thing between me and Lightwolfheart! Isn't that right Reo? Reo?

Reo: Yup!

Me: Yea so I'm writing this before my RFP series which it will be!

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

I stood there as Reo shot insults at me. I felt my legs shake. One was broken. I saw the digimon we fought getting up.

"REO!" I yelled and shoved her out of the way. I heard my name being called as I took the blast. My world swam.....

Waking up, screaming isn't a good way to start a new day of term. Especially in a new country.

Sighing I put on the stupid uniform. It was a dark green skirt-_I hate skirts!-_ a white top and green blazer. I moaned picking up my bag. Feeling sick, I opened the door and waltzed to my brother's room.

"Get up" I called already leaving his room as his insults bounced off me.

Cursing to myself, my mind wandered while I ate breakfast. My dad left a note for me.

'_**Good luck at school today guys!'**_. It said. Geez I can't even read it. My brother, Josh looked over my shoulder.

"Good luck at school today guys!" he mimicked our dad's voice, before he began coughing from the lack of air so he could make his voice deep. Me and Josh were going to different schools. He was going to an all boys school. Josh was lucky he got to wear what he wanted. He was wearing his favorite top. At the top it had 'Problem?' then a boy and a girl. Around the girl was writing saying; flowers, blah blah blah, Chocolate, Blah, etc. And when Josh turned around the top said Solved! And the girl in a rocket heading to the moon. As well as black jeans, football boots and his faithful black jacket. I nodded and returned to my toast. I was going on cereal strike by the way. I yawned as we watched the news.

"Thank Gawd we know Japanese!" Josh said suddenly, laughing at the way I had just jumped a meter in the air. I stuck my tongue out at him and then got a jacket on. Walking out the door, I put my earphones in and listened to "Tangled up in me". I forgot who sang it. Seeing my best friend up a head I yelled,

"Light!"

_**Meanwhile.....**_

Okay, so something whacked up was going on. My best friend, Darkness, was fighting with my recent obsession, Kouji Minamoto! He was sooo cute! Well at least I thought so. But anyway, Darkness was losing badly. She yelped as she was struck against the lockers. Whoa…wait…Lockers?! Oh well Lobomon was getting ready to finish her when suddenly a dragon-wolf attacked him. I woke up in shock.

Ignoring my family as I ate I looked once more at my uniform. A skirt-I hate skirts!-a white top and green blazer. Nodding once, I shoved my feet in my shoes, grabbed my bag and walked outside. Grace Kelly by Mika played through my ears as I looked for darkness.

"Light!" an all too familiar voice called. I turned around to see her.

"Darkness!" I yelled back and ran towards her.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Me: Voila! Review ma peeps!

Elaine: yeah so she can update!

Me: Yeah! No where did my lunch go?*leaves bedroom*


	2. fights?

New Girls

Me: Hiya!

Reo: Konichiwa!

Me: Nice one!

Reo: Thanks =3

Me: Welcome now unto the story!

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

We were silent on the way to school. I was busy plucking the edges of my skirt trying to get it longer.

"Darkness. Darkness. DARKNESS!!" Light yelled in my ear.

"Yes?" Innocently, I smiled.

"We're here" she grinned as we passed under the gate. We raced each other to our classroom. She won which put me in the Emo Corner of Sacred Depression (Me: I made that up). So we were setting up our laptops when mine suddenly crashed.

"What the fuck?!?" I yelled as I rebooted the stupid system. Suddenly 4 boys ran in. Me and Light knew them anywho. The tallest was J.P, he had brown 'morning hair'. The next was Takuya, he had black-brown hair. The last two were twins and both had raven-black/blue hair. The only difference was Kouji had longer hair and Kouichi had short hair.

"Thank goodness we made it early!" J.P smiled. I snorted. That drew their attention to us.

"Sweet new girls!" The idiot(J.P) grinned.

"You ask me or Light out, I'll kick your sorry ass" I threatened.

"Laptop's working!" Light called. I nodded and took it off her. I looked in the desk in front of me. Kouichi was on the same sight. Quickly signing into the sight I clicked on a chat room.

**My Element is Darkness.42istheanswer: **Sorry I'm late guys. Stupid computer.

**Zoe: **Okayy........who are you?

**My Element is Darkness.42istheanswer: **Urgh wrng chatbox. Meant to be on NP box sorry digimon ppls.

I barely noticed Takuya and Kouji sitting behind me and Light as I sighed into the NP box.

**My Element is Darkness.42istheanswer has signed in.**

**Laura**: finally! Geez Darkness weve been awaiting.

**Anniqueizcool:** Yea we were getting worried.

**Darkness:** Yea so?

**Reo: **Behave Rouichi!

**Darkness: ***Screams* I don't like him! You guys*points at Reo and Emz* put me with him!

**Emz:** So?

**Reo:** What's the problem with that? /evil smirk/

**Darkness: ***Emo corner*

Noticing the number of people shoot up I continued.

**Darkness: **So Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya and dung-for-brains is in our class.

**Twigleg**: That's not nice thing to say about J.P!

**Darkness:***Evil smirk* who said I was nice? Now for being the only boy here I think its time for a smoothie......*Brings out giant smoothie of doom*

**Reo:** And a cookie, cookies go with smoothies *brings out giant cookie of blinding light*

**Anniqueizcool: **Mwahahahahahaha *brings out giant straw of !death!*

**Twigleg**: No...No...Have mercy!

**Darkness:***Blinks* Wat is this mercy you speak of?

**Reo:** Is it from a different plant?

**Anniqueizcool:** Or in a different language?

**Takuya:** You shouldn't be mean to friends.

**Kouichi:** Yea I mean it wont benefit you.

**Darkness: ***Growl* Yes it does.

**Reo: **A lot… XD

**Darkness:**Why are you idiots in here?!?!

**Kouji:** Careful who you call idiot!

**Darkness:** Oh I'm shaking in my fur*shivers sarcy*

**Kouji:** You asked for it!*brb going to kill the girl*

**Darkness:** Oh scared*runs* brb

**Reo: **I'll pack up, you save yourself. Cya guys =3

I left Reo to pack up as I bolted out the door. This was a tactical retreat. Glancing back at Kouji, I yelled,

"A few things Kouji. One, 'cause Light won't say it; You look weird in a uniform (Reo: HEY!!! Elaine: It is truth Reo: No its not! Elaine: I shall show you truth! *drags Reo off to unknown destination*) and Two you can't get me because you can't Spirit evolve as the teach's will be here soon!"

"Wrong! Teachers don't get her till quarter to! Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I gulped hearing Kouji-Lobomon getting closer.

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

Me: Gawd 6 pages!

Elaine: Nu-uh!

Me: uh-huh!

*Continues forever*

Me: REO! Your inner self is being me to me! Reo? Reo? Elaine what did you do?

Elaine: *evil laughter*


	3. Shifting

New Girls

Chapter 3: Shifting

Me: Hi

Reo: Yo

Elaine: Hey

Me: shall we continue the fic?

Reo: Hell YEAH!

Elaine: Oh yeah!

Me: I own only Darkness, Reo owns Light but neither of us own Digimon. =3

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

I yelped as Lobomon threw me into the wall. Getting into a defensive stance would hurt but I had to try. As he was about to throw me into the lockers, I shook. As I rose from the ground, I trembled with anger. It made my body quake and I felt myself shrinking. Rasping my tongue against sharp teeth, something shot out of my shoulders with a '_whooshing'_ noise. A snarl rippled through my chest. I swear I saw Lobomon step back.

'_Just as I thought, he only has the appearance, speed and strength of Lobomon' _ I though, jumping on the digimon hybrid to push him away. He fell and de-digivolved.

After I blinked, I saw my pale hands holding Light's love interest (Reo: Hey! Elaine: Its true though). As I leapt back, I saw Light and Kouichi standing on the top of the stairs. Kouichi had a shocked expression whereas Light looked like she was gonna kill me!

"Hehehehe...Oops?" I winced looking at Light. Said blonde girl marched up to me and dragged me back to class.

"What did you think you were doing? You got us exposed!" She hissed.

"I got angry!" Snapping wasn't a good idea but, hey, I was mad. "Like when you get scared and run!" That made her glare.

'_Holy crap, I'm so screwed!' _I thought running to class. _'I'm soo dead'. _That thought was like a whirlwind through my mind.

I skidded into the door and it flew open. Takuya and J.P looked up as I dashed to my seat. Light had kept her promise and stuffed my laptop in my bag. She was such a star! Hearing my best friend walk in, I got a book out. The golden title of Fire Star shone at me as I walked past Light. Something had happened as she smiled and inclined her head.

"That's a good book. Have you read it?" An ever so calm voice broke my thoughts as I looked at Kouichi.

"It's okay I guess" shrugging lightly I thought, _'Why doesn't he hate me?'_

"Yeah anyway you should go to Mr. Keddi". I frowned and waltzed over to my bag, briefly tapping Light's shoulder and using telepathy.

It was hard especially when they didn't have the talent either, but a quick tap and the person understands. We walked to Keddi together.

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

Me: Sorry I haven't updated! I was watching Special A and Kamichama Karin. Watch them as they're totally awesome. A special thanks to Jenna Marshall for Favourite Authoring me!

Reo: *Mumbles* Shh and Sleeeppppppppppppppppppppp.


	4. Class on day 1

New Girls

Chapter 4: Class on day 1.

Me: Sorrrieeeeeeeeeee!

Reo:*bashes me over the head with my laptop*

Elaine: Where were you?!?!

Me: Watching CardCaptor Sakura!

Reo: When you shoulda been writing?!

Me: I'm here now! Isn't that what's important?

Elaine/Reo: NO!

Me: Geez women, unto the story.

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

Light and Darkness turned to the class as Mr. Keddi introduced them.

"Right everyone we have two new girls(**A/N recognize this?**) and they're Rhiannon Ottway and Robyn Matthews" . Reo waved lightly and stood in front of me,

"Hi everyone! I'm Rhiannon but call me Reo. Darkness here is the only one who can call me Light...for reasons I am not saying". I took a step forward.

"Hey, I'm Robyn but I bet you already knew that. Light is the only one who can call me Darkness for odd reasons I shall not say" She looked behind at Mr. Keddi.

"Right well, Rhian-" He was cut of by Light's glare-" I mean Reo will be next to Kouji. Robyn next to Kouichi". The girls took their respective seats and sighed.

"Hi" Kouichi whispered to me. '_Urgh this guy is too nice'_ I though in distaste. I nodded so he wouldn't pester me and then created a barrier by putting my elbow in between us and using my hand to hold up my face. I could see Reo doing exactly the same. This school will bore us to death.

_**At Robyn**__**'s house**_

"I'm home" She greeted walking through the door. Robyn threw her bag onto the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

"How was school?" Her mum asked as her daughter walked back into the living room clasping a bottle of water and a banana in her hands.

"Same as always. Teachers-suck. Classes-suck. Classmates-suck. Me and Light-Bored as heck" She sighed picking up her bag. "See ya later. Imma gonna get changed then me and Light are wandering." So saying she ran to her room and slammed the door. Swallowing the fruit and taking a swig of the water she changed into her favourite grey trackies and dark green top before pulling her purple American Eagle hooded top on. Grabbing her jacket she ran downstairs, pulled her trainers on and then ran outside.

_**At **__**Reo's house**_

"Home!" Light yelled walking down the hall to the living room. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen to collect her snacks.

"How was school?" Her mum asked as she handed her eldest daughter her afternoon munchies.

"Same as before. I'm gonna go get changed then me and Robyn are off wandering. Her mother nodded as Reo walked up to her room.

Getting changed into dark black trousers and a blue top with a white jacket. Running down the stairs whilst shoving her black trainers on was hard but she was a girl. Running out the door she yelled, "Bye Mum! Text me later!"

_**At the park**_

"Finally Light. Was your sibs home?" Robyn asked her worn out friend as they walked to the swings.

"No, mum thought I would be hungry and made my snacks bigger" she chuckled.

"Well today was...........interesting.." Reo's friend commented.

"Mhmm you could say that" Light nodded and the two girls sat there until the were called in for their dinner.

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

Me: I know the ending sucks! I'm sorry!

Reo: You should be.....

Elaine: meanie..............

Me: *Sigh* Review please and see ya soon.

Reo: Do ya mean soon as next week? Or as in a few weeks?


	5. The Elites

New Girls

Chapter 5: Meeting the Elites

Me: Well I kinda lost the pages with this chapter so......

Reo:*is hyper* finally!

Elaine: Whoop

Me: Awwwwwwww Elaine you still sulking?

Reo: Yea she is

Me: Welllllllll I have a surprise!.........*brings out a rabbit*

Elaine: Ahhhhhhhhhh!*runs away*

Me/Reo: Mwahahahahahaha. Here's chapter 5

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

The 'new girls' were busy keeping up on their studies they barely noticed term slipping by. All to soon it was the last day off the school year.........

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

Robyn clipped the shin-pads on before shoving her blue gum shield in her mouth. It was the last day of term before summer, and the massive Uni-hock contest between 4 teams. The red/white girls and the blue/white girls, the red/black boys and the blue/black boys.

"Coming in after half term puts everything in a blur" Reo grinned and crammed her gum shield in her mouth. The rest of the team looked at the clock in our changing room and walked out of the doors and onto the pitch. Their sky blue tops and shorts rippled as a strong gust of wind blew around the room.

"Okay girls, were against red boys first, then red girls and finally blue boys" Clarisse smirked. She was a midfielder, alongside Anabele. Our defenders were Ashleigh and Clara. That left Robyn as goalie and Reo as center. (A/N Me: Speaking of the 'angels'...Reo: pssh more like demons! Elaine: Devils.......) Darkness looked up at the stands and saw the 'Elite group'(A/N M/R: explain later).

"Oi Reo! Our Elites are here!" Robyn hissed jabbing her sister-like best friend with her hockey stick. Said jabbed girl looked up.

Emma, AKA Emz, had cut her long brown hair and it now hung around her shoulders. She was wearing sky blue jeans and a top which said 'I kissed your boyfriend at the party' and kiss marks all around it.

Laura, often called Laus, was in a purple top with her name and a crown on it in black which highlighted her dark brown, just-past-shoulders length hair. Laus had black trousers on.

Annique, nickname = Niq or Niquey, had long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a blue top that said in neon pink 'I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it!' and navy skinny jeans on.

Lewis, Twigleg/Twiggy, was the only boy and wore a green tight top and grey trousers. He always dressed plainly……

Emma also held a sign that had in black and blue marker 'GO LIGHT! GO DARKNESS!'

'_Yea….encouraging….'_ Robyn thought and turned to the pitch.

"Players! Positions!" The ref yelled as we scampered to our places. The whistle blew and the ying-and-yang girls grinned. Uni-Hock/Hockey was their element…

_**With The Elites**_

Emz passed her sign to Lewis. She didn't approve of his nickname. As Reo shot the ball between the enemy goalie's legs the gang yelled with delight along with most of the school. A boy in front of Emma turned around.

"You know Robyn and Reo?" he asked.

"Yup! We've been friends since year 7! I'm Emma" the said girl smiled holding her hand out to be shook.

"Takuya but call me Takky" **(R&E: O.o … I am scared now…)** He grinned goofily and shook her hand. Emma smiled,

"We're having a sleep over at theirs. You and your friends can come!" Takky nodded before being dragged off by a blackish blue haired boy.

"Well, Emz, what can I say…You didn't?" Reo sighed in annoyance. Robyn chuckled,

"Morning guys! I'm glad you could make it!" her Irish accent slipping in every sentence. Lewis chuckled softly,

"So no more mistakes since the first day?" Robyn set her first finger of her right hand to the corner of her mouth and smirked,

"what mist-Ow!" Annique, Laura and Reo had smacked her in three different places.

"Serves you right" They chorused sweetly. Robyn set her hands in her lap and pouted giving the best 'puppy dog eyes' she could.

"Your and Reo's 'Wolf eyes' don't work" Annique tutted.

"And your stupid 'Lion eyes' don't either!" Reo argued until the buzzer went off again. The 'devils'-(Elaine: You mean de-oh right you already did it)-team dragged them to play against the other girls as the ref announced,

"It's the Kitty Kats against Midnight Warriors!" The buzzer went off signalling the game start.

_**With Kouji's team**_

"Look how easy they're going!" Derek gleefully stated. Takuya rolled his eyes,

"Well Duh! They are going against the same gender so they **will**go easy stupid!"

Kouji and Kouichi stared at him, "You can think!" the twins exclaimed. Kyle and Wyatt laughed at Kouji's next sentence,

"I thought I smelt burning at least now I know what it is!" Takky went bright red and then smirked,

"At least I don't like someone on the opposite team!" the 'teased' boy pulled a face,

"Who do you like?"

"I said I **don't! **Don't!!"

"So I bet it's Reo? It is or is it Clarisse?"

Kouichi smiled slightly at this then pulled his head to look at the score board,

"Guys……We're in second place again. Midnight Warriors are in first" THAT got their attention.

"What?!!?" all the boys yelped and watched the board in shock.

"It's a tie between Kitty Kats and Fire Tigers! They're both in 3rd place!" The ref began, "Midnight Warriors verses the Night Demons! The winner of this will receive first place and the trophy!" The girls grinned at each other and ran on to the pitch. Kouji frowned at Takuya, they may hate each other but something was up.

_**20 minutes later**_

It was still a tie, 0-0. They'd gone into over time 4 times and nothing happened.

"Robyn! Out of goal time for the Big Plan!" Reo yelled waking said girl up from her sleep.

As soon as the buzzer sounded Robyn and Reo raced down to the boys goal and waited for the ball. As soon as Robyn had it she said, only loud enough for Kouichi to hear,

"Kouichi". The said boy looked at her and she winked and blew a kiss. Kouichi stared dumbfound as she passed it to Reo who scored.

"Midnight Warriors are the champions!" The ref yelled. The goalie and center were lifted on to the shoulders of their team and the trophy was shoved into the hands of the winners.

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

Me: yay! Done at last

Elaine: CSROFLMFJAO!!!!!

Reo: Whoop! But Annique'll be mad

Me: It was nothing serious just a joke to make him look the other way!

Elaine: So she'll kill you

Me: *brings out rabbit and watches Elaine scream* Shut up

Reo: Review!!!


	6. Try and dieComplaints

New Girls

Chapter 6: Dresses and complaints

Annique: *still beating up host*

Elaine: *watching intently*

Reo: Uhhhhhhh guys if you beat Robyn up that means no more story..

Annique: True......*stops*

Me: Thanks Reo

Elaine: Awwwwwwwwwwww no fair! I wanted blood and guts since it wasn't in our story!

Me: You will after this chapter Reo and you will most likely be beating me up or be really pleased but Annique will kill me

Reo: Why? *suspicious*

Me: To find out read!

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

Robyn's POV

I paced up and down outside school. I was first into civvie clothes. I was in my birthday top. It was blood-red with black writing across the chest. It said 'Hey' in italics and cool writing. Mine was the only one which didn't have my name on it. The others got it made for my birthday. We all had a special made top. Laura probably had her two. She was wearing the one we got her today. But her second one was one her brothers got her. It was black and in white writing it said 'Try and die'. Her brothers thought she was a vampire so they got her it.

Suddenly, someone had jumped on my back. Losing hold of the silver trophy, I stumbled sideways, my vision blackened out by two hands. Finally standing straight, I listened to my surroundings, laughter, crying, Emma whispering to Reo about me being stupid, Takuya asking if we're c-wait a sec! Emma she's the smallest!

"Emma, shortie," I paused letting her talk.

"Yeah Darkness?" she asked, ever so innocent.

"Well do me a favour and.......GET THE HELL OFF ME!!! Oh and I can hear you" was my reply. I felt her hands slip off my eyes as she jumped off me. I sighed and then heard my mobile's ring tone.

''No longer I can justify the bloodshed in his name, Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose.."' I took it off Reo who nicked my bag again,

"Hello? Oh hi mum. Yeah, we're waiting. What?!? Emz told you? Dang bye" hanging up I glared at Emma. "Emma, why did you remind her?" The guilt was written across her face,

"I thought Takky and his friends might need a lift. But after I called JP said his mom would take them. I re-called your mom and said we'd get there by ourselves. We know the way we wont get lost". I wanted to kill her. Fashion shoots meant skirts, dresses and annoying make-up. Sometimes it meant boyfriend, girlfriend photos but it is amusing to see how uncomfortable Lewis got around one of us. I laughed without realizing. Laura did a quick sweep of my mind, I felt it and stopped laughing. Everyone was looking at me. I shrugged then yelped as Takuya jerked me forward. Crashing into his chest, I made my hand into a fist which collided with his stomach as my head rammed into his shoulder.

"Hey Takky! Didn't know you had a girlfriend" a young boy's voice laughed. I pulled my hand out of Takuya's and spun around.

"I would never date that piece of tacky trash" I scowled as said boy clutched his stomach and fell to the ground. I smirked and was hit by, Laura, Emma, Annique, Kouji, Lewis and Kouichi hit me lightly. I growled lightly making Kouji, Kouichi and Lewis step back.

"You kids getting in or what?" Mrs. Shibayama asked.

Reo smiled politely, "Of course ma'am". She yanked me into the minibus thing car. I was sandwiched between Reo and Laura. I took out my mobile and called mum.

"Mum? Oh hi Stu, where's mum? Oh right…No everything's fine! Just tell her we're on our way. Yeah bye bye". I hung up awkwardly and let my head flop back onto the seat, whilst putting earphones in and listening to Within Temptation.

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

Reo/Elaine/Annique: *beating host*

Me: I-ow! Told you-ouch! Didn't wanna know! Review and Ill update!*dies*

Reo: There! And she doesn't own The truth behind the rose by Within Temptation!


	7. SSDD

New Girls

Chapter 7: SSDD...Same s!$& different day

Me: Id like to formally apologize to Annique, Reo and Elaine for this chapter. Seeing as it 3 in the morning they're not here and Id like to thank Laura for commenting last chapter. I don't own Digimon!

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

I woke by being poked repeatedly in the ribs.

"Your still not funny Josh" I muttered and beat the hand away. My surroundings awake me as I smelt gas. The day rushed back at me as I undid my seatbelt.

"Sorry Reo, I mean you look nothing like a dog" I smiled and slipped outside. Literally, I almost fell on Kouichi. Luckily he caught me and a flash went off. Looking up I saw Stu and my mom and Reo's. Crap. As Kouichi put me down I looked at her.

"Mom its not what you think. I fell.........again" I smiled and she nodded buying the truth for a change. Following her to our racks I noticed 6 more.

"Mom! You didn't!" Reo exclaimed at her mum. I sighed and flicked through the racks. My gaze was drawn to a single top. It was jet black with a blood-red bubble, written in black was 'CAUTION! This B!tch insults for no reason!' My eyes went wide,

"MUM!!!! I'm _**so**_ keeping this!!" I yelled holding it up. She smirked,

"If you do your poses right....." I nodded feeling dread rise in my stomach. I put it back and picked up the school uniform as Stu called,

"UNIFORM SHOOT! NEWBIES RACKS OVER HERE!" he gestured to Kouichi, Kouji, Zoe, Tommy, J.p and Takuya to get the outfits from the racks and to follow the 'Elites'.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

The 6 'extras' followed the more experienced gang into the building. The room they walked into was barely furnished with only a sofa and a TV. There was photography equipment and a door covered with black curtain. The door seemed to be open since there was a breeze blowing the curtain. The digital gang slipped into the changing rooms. Just before they stepped out, they heard a loud 'THWACK' and Laura's voice,

"Lewis, you're such a perv" and a volley of laughter. As they digi boys walked out, their jaws dropped. Reo, Robyn, Annique, Laura and Emma were in black knee high skirts with a green band at the top, white shin high socks, black ankle boots. Their torso was covered by a white shirt and their green blazers were slung around their waists. A green and black tie decorated the necks of the girls. Robyn smacked Kouichi lightly, Reo full wacked Kouji, Laura slapped JP and Takuya was punched by Emma.

"Perverts" they said in sync. Zoe's outfit was the same as the Elite girls. The boys outfits consisted of black trousers, black shoes, white shirts, a green blazer with a black and green tie. The Boys blazers were done up but they began undoing them, seeing Lewis had his undone.

"STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!" Emz yelled giggling as Kouji growled. Satomi patted his shoulder,

"There, there you look dashing!" the girls and Shinya laughed. Kouji growled and Reo petted his head,

"Get used to it," she smiled sympathetically and Kouji smiled back before catching himself and frowned. Reo shrugged and ran to the door and opened it. The door lead to a garden and in it was a Sakura tree in full bloom. A swing cascaded down at one side and a bench was in front of it. Robyn and Reo climbed up and sat on the branches, Emz was perched on the swing, Annique stood on the swing behind her as Lewis and Laura stood under Reo and Robyn. Twiggy rolled his storm grey eyes and dragged Zoe and Takuya to stand on either side of Emma. Kouji and Kouichi stood on each side of the tree as Tommy sat on Jp's shoulders while the latter stood dead center of the tree. Stu set up his camera and took the pictures.

3 school pictures, 4 casual and 2 party outfits later the snack bar was open. The models walked into the snack room and began eating. The devil twins were talking about the shots when Paula, Reo's mum, yelled,

"Break over! Date outfits for, Zoe, Emma, Reo, Robyn, Jp, Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji". Robyn stood made a mad dash for the door,

"Neh-ver!" she yelped and opened the door.

Suddenly, Reo was by her side and pulling her inside.

Senga walked in,

"I don't really want to do this either but mum threated me with a fanfiction ban." Robyn winced, that was pure _torture_. **(R: This happened to me once /crys/ E: hmph, baby. R: HEEEEEEEEEEY! You were crying when facebook was banned so XP E: XP R: ZOMG!!!!! ELAINE DID A CHILDISH THING!!!**

**Me: Um, guys, the STORY? R&E: sor-ry)**

"Robyn, Hunni, if you don't do this, say good-bye to your laptop" her mum smirked. Robyn yelped again and ran to her rack. Grabbing the dress piece she ran into her dressing room.

"Senga, that wasn't nice. You should have just said no fanfiction or whatever her favourite website is." Paula smiled/sighed. Said woman smiled,

"Who said I was n-" Robyn rushed over wearing a knee length blood red dress. Black stilettos adorned her feet showing red nail polish. She grimaced then snatched her laptop and gave it to Laura for safety.

"Ready" she fake smiled. Emma walked out of her changing room in a deep green ball gown that covered her feet.

"Okay" she grinned. Then Reo walked out, wearing jean shorts, a white top with holes in it so you could see a light blue top behind it, and brown flip-flops.

"Whatever" she grunted. Zoe walked out last in dark purple jeans and a white top that said 'I cant please everyone! So wait your turn!'.

"I'm ready!" she smiled happily. The boys trudged off to change. About 10 mins later they came out and the girls laughed. Kouji was in a pair of jeans with a black top. His bandana around his head. JP was in a pair of black slacks and a yellow t-shirt. Takuya was in a black suit with a with shirt and a black bow-tie. Kouichi was wearing a suit too similar to Takuya's but pale black.

Robyn and Reo were leaning on each other whilst laughing. Emma was giggling and pointing at them with her green-gloved hand and Zoe was about to pass out.

"That's..........(giggle).....c.......c..cl........classic!" Reo struggled between her laughing. Robyn slipped on her high heels and fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh my flipping Harmony! This is..............."she paused for air, "the best photo shoot ever!" Reo held out her hand and Robyn pulled herself up. The quad stopped laughing with bright pink cheeks.

"Ready" they smiled.

"Okay then.......Um....Zoe your with Jp, Emma with Takuya, Kouji and Reo-"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" The R-team yelled. "Please not them" they whispered.

"-And Robyn with Kouichi" Paula continued without glancing at them. Robyn growled,

"Fine but I'm going last!" she hissed. Her mum nodded and whispered something to Paula. They smirked,

"Fine but you have the most.......romantic pose". Robyn was too angry to say anything,

"Fine then! Wait what?!!?" she froze.

"Too late" Paula smirked as Robyn face-palmed herself.

"Whateves" she wandered away.

Reo and Kouji were first. Stu got a sunset-at-the-beach pose and they had to sit with Reo leaning into Kouji with his arms around her. Needless to say Reo was blushing at close contact and was trying to smile without giggling. Kouji was supporting a light blush too. A few snaps later, Reo got up, shocking Kouji who's hands dropped before he caught himself and stood up,

"Not bad Reo, not bad" he muttered and walked to the sofa.

Zoe and Jp were next and they were in front of a street scene with them holding hands. Jp was smirking like an idiot whilst blushing and Zoe was smiling tightly. As soon as it was over she went to wash her hand.

Emma and Takuya's was the funniest! Takky was supposed to be dipping Emz in a dance but he kept losing grip and dropping her. As soon as it happened a third time, she put pillows below her and amazingly, they got it right! Takuya had almost lost his blush but Emz seemed fine with it!

Robyn and Kouichi was last as the blue-eyed girl stated. She stood with her head tilted upwards, towards Kouichi. Her eyes shut in a relaxed pose. Her partner was leaning down, eyes open and a soft, pale blush on his cheeks. An explosion went off, causing Robyn to fall forward. After blushing at the fact Kouichi was holding her, unintentionally to his chest, she shoved him away and turned to face whatever it was....

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

*Annique, Reo and Elaine are searching for Robyn*

Bokomon: *reads note* Sorry Reo and Annique! But you will never find me.

Reo: /growls/ /mutters something illegible/ damn…. Bitch…. Kill… sacrifice… Jashin….. DAMNIT!!!!!!!

Annique: /sickly sweet voice/ COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!! AND YOU WONT GET TOTURED BEFORE YOUR KILLED!!

Elaine: **FORGET ABOUT MAKING DEALS!! COME HERE YOU LITTLE B*^&#!!!!!! I'LL **(censored) (Ah… about here… 30 minutes later…) **NOW GET OUT HERE!!!!**

Bokomon: *gulps* And it says if you want me to update bug Reo to update Facebook Is Useful and Twins In Australia again*runs and the torturous trio follows*


	8. 3478 words BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

New Girls

Chapter 8: Messages

Me: *getting beat up by Annique with Elaine and Reo watching and eating Popcorn*

Elaine: I think we've punished her enough…

Reo: OMFJ! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?

Elaine: I wanna get onto the story…!

Annique: Fine!

Me: And before the story starts, sorry Annique but there is a bit for you later-I dunno when but yeah! I promise! And I recommend you read 'DF: Why me' by Kia L Yori!

Tommy: Reo and Robyn don't own digimon, If they did Kouji would mentally scared and Kouichi would be ripped in two!

Reo: By me between Niquey and Robyn… AND KOUJI WOULD BE MIIIINEE! MWAHAHAHA!

Elaine: O.o what do you mean 'who am I'? WHO THE F*%& ARE YOU?

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

It was like Cerberus. But instead of two extra heads it had shoulder pads in the shape of wolf heads. The dog had 3 spikes from the top of it's paws jutting out and was wearing coal armour.

"I AM THE MONSTEROUS CERBERUMON!" the so called Cerberumon yelled. The Elites surged forward, eager to attack.

"Dude no need to yell!" Annique giggled.

"No time for laughing!" Reo laughed then got serious, "Don't interfere, we have this covered!" Emz, Lewis and Laura encircled it. Firing elemental attacks at the monster before it could attack. That went downhill when it yelled,

"Emerald Blaze!" Dark green fire swirled around Niquey, Laura and Lewis, resulting in them collapsing from the dark fire. Emma went to help them.

"Damnit!" Robyn snapped. Her eyes very dark, almost black. "Guys fall back! It's a dark creature! Emma help the others!" The R-team circled the digimon. Tails, ears and wings appeared on their human bodies.

'_Wait a sec....WINGS?'___was the thoughts of the DD's. Reo had light blue wolf ears and tail. The tail had a dark blue underside and pure white 'devil' wings.

Robyn had dark blue wolf ears and tail. The tail had a light blue underside. She had black angel wings.

"Inferno Gate!" Dark goo-like walls separated the now-wolf-nekos from the others. Not knowing the others could still see them, swords appeared in the girls hands. Looking too heavy and out of place in the scene.

"Feel the wrath of Darkness!"

"And be purified by the Light!" the almost-(M: you know I'm just gonna refer to them as twins! R: But… me and Niquey are 'twins' E: AH HECK! In this fic your 'twins' with Robyn, kk? R: /pouts/ fiiine)-twins ran to attack each side. It was a repeated sequence; attack, dodge, protect, get hit, be protected. The blondes got bored and began actually attacking, properly. Blasts of black and white fire licked Cerberumon's armour. The R-team grinned as the walls and the opponent fell.

"Reo I think you should finish it"

"No, Darkness! You did the most!"

"Aww, flattery won't get you far! It's you turn!" While they were fighting over who killed it, Annique walked over with what looked like a silver Frisbee........until spikes shone in the light. She threw it at Cerberumon. As soon as it hit him, the dog burst into flames and the 'myth monster' disappeared.

"Now there be no reason to fight ith there?" Niquey smiled petting the Neko's heads. They grinned back as their ears, tail and wings fold into there body and disappeared. They tied their hair into pony-tails.

"And where forth did ith comeith from?" Reo grinned, mimicking Emz's favourite bad guy from DF.

"Well I'm glad that's over Suga's" Robyn giggled, in Ranamon's annoying voice.

"Me gonna give you guys big hugs" Lewis commented with the Earth spirit's accent. The six doubled over in laughter.

"What are you suga's doing?" an oh-so-familiar sounding voice asked. The group spun around and disappeared. The Elites reappeared surrounding the 10, the feeling to protect over-powering their senses, making them forget the 10 were protectors too.

"Dark", "Light", "Air", "Fire", "Water" and lastly, "Earth" the elites called being surrounded by lights in those particular colourings. When the lights died down, 6 armor clad humans were there.

"Lemme turn Hot-head and Beary into paste!" Emma's voice resounded out of one. 'Emz' had a white body suit with a beaked helmet hiding her face. She had 2 orange wings and a armor tank-top thing in blue. She had a blue armor skirt as well. On her feet were white knee-high boots with silver talons tapering out of them.

"Can't we burn 'em in acid?" The leaders of the group chorused. They were obvious.

Robyn had a pale blue body suit with black wings. She had navy armor like Emma's but had black boots and Onyx claws at the ends of her gloved hands and boots. Her helmet was like Lobomon's but in navy. A spiked tail at the base of her spine finished her look.

Reo's was similar but a navy body suit and white wings. Her armor again was like Emma's but was light blue. Her helmet was like Robyn's too but light blue. Her white boots and gloves had Selenite claws.

"Meh, I'll pummel Woody and Mercur-Mirrors" Annique chimed from one that looked a bit like Kazemon but with golden/sandy armor like the other girls. But shorts instead of a skirt. Her boots were gold with Tiger-eye claws, just like her gloves.

"As long as I get Fish-Face" The last girl, Laura, growled. Her outfit was like Annique's but was golden-red. Her shorts were studded and looked like a skirt. Her gold boots had 3 talons projecting out of them in bronze. She had Pheonix wings, giving away what animal she was. Even if it was Mythical. Her helmet was like a Valkyrimon's but gold and red wings shooting out above the eyes.

"Earth against Earth" Lewis snarled. His armor was like Mercurymon's but without mirrors and pale green. His helmet was like Laura's but without the wings and had 3 spikes over the nose.

"Me Ne Frego" Darkness snapped, "But I'll take on LoeweLoser and Bugboy" Her voice sounded like she was gonna protect until she was dead.

"You don't give a damn huh?" Zoe giggled, watching them.

"C'Hell yeah!" Robyn smirked under her mask. "Reo we're waiting." The light wolf grinned,

"Elites! Attack!" she roared and charged at Lobomon, taking out her blades. Kazemon moved to help the wolf digimon. Robyn had her claws out and was creaming Beetlemon. Once he was down she pried Loewemon off of Lewis.

"Draining Rain!" Ranamon summoned her rain cloud.

"Ku.......so" Robyn muttered angrily, desperately trying to stand. Emma broke the spell by throwing Agunimon through it. The Elites got back up, ready to fight again. Annique had crushed Arbormon and was slashing up Mercurymon with close ranged attack. Kazemon was down, badly beaten and Lobomon, along with Agunimon were trying to protect her. Lewis and Laura had corner the Water Fairy and Garden Gnome and were still attacking viciously. Beetlemon was halfway across the room, knocked out via Darkness. Loewemon was putting up a good battle but still losing.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon howled about to strike a paralyzed Reo in the stomach. The Elites ran at her but were to slow. Apart from Annique, she stood in front of the glowing sabers. The attack hit her stomach. She collapsed and the Elites got over the shock and ran forward.

"Niquey! Oh my Chaos!" Robyn squealed sitting next to her head.

"Niq!" Reo screamed sitting on her left. Annique's breathing was harsh and heavy. It was in short breaths and her heart was beating fast.

"Sorry.............guys...."she panted gripping the R-teams hands.

"Sis, don't die on us! Harmony, help her! I beg you!" Robyn cried looking above her. Annique's breathing slowed,

"No one can save me" she whispered, her breath faded and her heart slowed. Kouichi knocked Robyn side wards as her armor began de-materializing, showing her lion print top and skinny jeans. He placed his mouth over hers and breathed in. He pulled back and pressed on her chest. He repeated this until she was breathing on her own. The Wind girl's eyes opened and she inhaled. The almost twins shoved Kouichi away and grasped her shoulders. They winced in sync and spat red liquid on the ground.

"Thanks Kouichi" Robyn smiled, her eyes shining with tears that wouldn't fall.

"Damn!" Emma snickered, Robyn angled her head to her,

"Damn? Damn? FREAKING DAMN! You should be sorry for us! We're coughing up fu-" she was cut off as Reo and Emma yelled,

"FUDGE!" Darkness continued,

"Blood!" she snapped, Paula sighed,

"We'll explain it to you later" she said to the other parents who were shocked. Robyn mock curtsied pulling the front of her, ripped red dress up. Reo stifled a giggle as her partner in crime spun around in her broken stilettos and marched up to Lobomon. She slapped him. Hard.

"BTW, that's for almost killing Niquey" she spat, anger rising. Reo just stood smirking at them before walking up to Robyn and Kouji, Robyn moving aside. Reo then let her smirk fade into a very nasty snarl and sucker punched him several times before kicking him in the place where the sun don't shine. Just as both the angry blondes/browns turned, a bright light shone from them. Emma, Laura, Lewis and Annique who had sat up froze. Jaws dropping in shock. The highly pissed girls turned and almost fainted. In the place of the Legendary Warriors were 10 teens.

A boy with collar-length blonde hair, blue eyes and a blue top with a silver wolf on it had a red hand print on his cheek. "Well, I wasn't expecting that" Lobomon's voice issued from him.

"Lobomon.........."A boy who was obviously his twin had the same looks apart from the hand print and had a green top instead of blue put his hand on Lobomon's shoulder. Loewemon.

Two girls giggled. They had to be Ranamon and Kazemon. The one that looked like it was Kazemon had a purple summer dress and had black sunglasses tucked into purple/black hair. Ranamon had a dark blue summer dress on. Her red eyes shone happily slightly covered by her blue bangs.

Kumamon was the smallest of the 10 so he must've been the Tommy-look-alike. He was about 11, same age as Tommy, with chocolate eyes. A green hat covered his hair and almost reached his eyes. He was wearing a white top and Cameo trousers, "Guys.....please don't fight" he whispered. Two boys stood behind him. One had blonde hair (**M:** **wtf is with blonde? R: Must be popular… or most of them are dumb… hang on… IM BLONDE DAMNIT! E: /snickers/M: SAME! Kinda anyway)** the other with black. Blondie had blue eyes-signaling he was Agunimon-with a red jacket and brown trousers. Kinda like Takuya's. The black haired boy had a black jumpsuit like Jp's but instead of yellow it was navy. The last 3 were hid behind the girls. Easy-peasy to distinguish. Arbormon had brown hair, green eyes and a brown jacket with cream slacks. Mercurymon had dark greeny-black hair with a green outfit. His eyes were a reeeaaaallllllllllly pale blue. Grumblemon went through the most drastic changes. His skin was slightly tanned, with green eyes shining like grass. His nose was normal size for once!(**M:*giggles* well its way to big! R: true! Make it too small** **M: evilness!**) And his brown top and black trousers made him look normal. The Elites couldn't help but giggle. After sending this message, telepathically to Laura, Reo dropped on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"Oh......eemm......gee! His nose........*gasp*...is normal!" Robyn looked at Grumblemon and mock fainted, but tripped over her dress and fell into Lewis, who fell into Emz, who was caught by Laura.

"Twiggy! Get your foot outta my face!"

"Get your face outta my foot!"

"I swear up(**M: Emz idea...R/E: she's crazy? M: yes**) If you don't get off me, as the daughter of Chaos I will hit you soo hard, your bruises will have bruises!" after that threat Lewis had gotten away and hid behind the 10. Reo helped Robyn to her feet then Emz, Laura, Annique and Reo restrained her from strangling Lewis.

"Damn.........freaking.....so chuffing lucky........your not close! I'll kick your flipping ass!" she threatened till Reo said in her 'Alpha voice',

"Darkness..........If you don't behave......no " Robyn stood to attention.

"Yes ma'am" she smiled. Emma walked up to the Warrior of Earth. She poked his nose,

"It's..................normal......si-" and burst out laughing. The 5 elites began crying with laughter when 12 different songs rang from 12 phones.

"_**Can't make my own decisions or make any with precision. Well, maybe you **__**should tie me up so I don't go where you don't want me" (Laura)**_

"_**He's my best friend, best of all best **__**friends**___

_**Do you have a best friend too?**__**" (Emma) **_

"_**She puts her makeup on like graffiti on the walls of the heartland. She's got her little book of conspiracies right in her hand"(Lewis)**_

"_**Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, The world is in your hand"(Annique obviously)**_

"_**Fairytales live in me, fables coming from my memory! Fantasy is not a crime, find your castle in the sky."(Reo)**_

"_**When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry, And curse at the wind"(Robyn)**_

"_**Oopsy daisy I hurt you again, Crushed your heart in the palm of my hands"(Zoe)**_

"_**Ice, ice baby, Ice ice baby, All right stop collaborate and listen"(Tommy)**_

"_**I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried, But I'm still cages inside"(Kouji)**_

"_**It's all the same, Only the names'll change, everyday, it seems were wasting away"(Kouichi)**_

"_**All my atrocities, Come by way of reciprocity, I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve."(Takuya)**_

"_**As Romeo was bleeding, but you can't see his blood, It's nothing but some feelings"(JP)**_

Emma grinned and began singing along with her ring tone,

"They're my best friends, best of all friend, do you have best friends too? They tickle in my tummy, they're so yummy, yummy, hey you should get some best friends too-" Annique slipped her hand over Emma's mouth as Robyn neatly ran behind the 10 and past the remaining Elites to beat up Lewis. She landed a punch when Reo yelled,

"Darkness! Blood Cookies!" Reo held a bag up and Robyn ran up and whined,

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Reo gave her the bag and she nommed on one, giggling like a child. Zoe gulped,

"Is that…real blood in there?" Reo giggled,

"No, food dye, actual blood cookies are for our beast forms." Robyn looked up swallowing before screwing up the empty bag and throwing it into the bin. She yawned then looked at her phone, as did the others.

'_Get the 5:45 train. It will take you to your destiny'_

"What freaking train?" Robyn screamed.

"Guys, get changed, we're going" Reo smirked. The groups of teens(and child) rushed to the racks and then into the changing room. The digi team emerged in the similar outfits as the first time the went to the digital world. Zoe was in her original but her jacket had sleeves and she had white leggings. Jp was wearing the same colours but a yellow top and blue trackies. Tommy didn't have the dungarees but everything else was the same. The last three had everything exactly as it was **(M: meh to lazy to write up more outfits R: lazy, lazy girl E: you know, you would do the same thing R: … so? M: ha! E: you just done it! -.-)**.

Reo was wearing a light blue top which said 'This freak attacks when you insult her friends' with light blue jeans and white converse boots. A black bandana was tied around her neck.

Robyn was in the same but the black top with red bubble and the black 'CAUTION! This B!tch insults for no reason!' and black jeans. A white bandana was around her neck and black (real!) army boots on her feet.

Annique was in a green top with two ice-cubes and a speech bubble that read 'We're so cool…Ice cubes are jealous!' and blue ¾ jeans, pink and black DC sneakers.

Emma was wearing a black tight top that said in yellow 'I'm the Terrible Terror" and neon green stars around it. Orange jean shorts went just past her knees and on her feet yellow dolly shoes gleamed. A black hair band with a flower that started at the beginning of the petals as orange then yellow at the edges. A few badges that read: circular white : 'You smell funny', square with red and light red streaks: 'THE FUNNY SiDE" and a crest like one in red with a yellow circle with the numbers '123' and interlocking cutlasses. The last one was a white circle and in black it said 'I fucking love you'.

Laura was wearing a red top, with black combats, steel toed converses and a black jacket with F*** off on the back. A Massive, massive humongous skull and cross bones necklace ornamented her neck.

Lewis was in his usual; cameo combats, green shirt, white Nike trainers and his black jacket around his waist.

"Lauraaaaaaa……remove that necklace now!" Reo reprimanded her as said girl trudged back to her dressing room, cussing under her breath. She returned a second later with heavy purple eye-liner and 20 bangles of varying colour on her arms. Robyn smacked Reo's head,

"How the fuh-fuh-fuh----fudge is that any better" she stamped her foot angry as the fact she had to watch her language. Reo smiled,

"At least it's not a choker" and grabbed 2 jackets, "Lets go!" she threw one at Robyn, which was purple with white and blue streaks on the arm, said blonde shoved it on her arms while trying to shove her phone into her jeans. Reo rolled her eyes and slid her grey jacket with purple and white streaks on the arms over her torso. Pulling out a rolled up pair of gloves she yanked them on as did the rest of the Elites. They were unable to be identified as their hands got crammed into their pockets after grabbing a bag from the corner. The Elites chuckled and grabbed some of the 10 and hybrids**(M: Takuya's gang deserve a name right? R: I suppose but it sucks……E: yea….M: so? R/E:…………………why do we know you? M: I have no idea? R: OH! I REMEMBER! FANFIC! E: T.T)** and ran.

"Robyn, catch" Senga threw something at her daughter as her voice rang in Robyn's head '_No smell nail polish. Helps nails grow. Wink, wink Nudge, nudge.'_

Robyn grinned and pocketed it as she ran, clasping Tommy and Kumamon's wrists. After they left the building, they picked up speed until they got to the train station.

"Er……..Reo…..money?" Robyn asked sheepishly. Reo smirked evilly, glanced around and kicked the machine. Red tickets fluttered out and the 3 groups grabbed one. Half of them feeling uncomfortable. By the time they reached the location of the Trailmons, it was 18:00 and they were all leaving. Except one. It was blue-grey and said 'Elites, The 10 and Destined'. Robyn and Reo glanced at each other and pulled the groups onto it.

It was spilt into 10 sections, for all elements. Light was opposite the door, which looked like it was on the Earth compartment. Next to Light was Water and opposite that was Fire. Beside Fire was Ice and opposite was Lightning. Steel was at the side of Lightning and Air. Darkness was wedged opposite Air and beside Wood. There were two beds in six for the Elites but 1 bed in Darkness's cabin and a spare in Ice.

"Fuck" Robyn said forgetting Tommy.

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

Reo: Well Star says 'Sorry Annique' and she would be here but she's asleep.

Elaine: Shall we wreck her story?

Reo: do you want Sam to kill you?

Elaine: Shhhhhh! The reader's aren't meant to know of them yet!

Reo: . . . we don't really know either, you know

Elaine: . . . SHUT UP!

Reo: /smirks evilly/ argh /sighs/ boooored

Elaine: . . . same… can we kill someone

Reo: Urgh, fine, it will be entertaining /both leave/

Neemon: /comes running in/ ooohhh, pretty! /picks up next chapter and slams onto screen with glue/

Bokomon: The girls don't own the songs!


	9. Eggs are Freakin' unstable!

New Girls

Chapter 9: Eggs are freakin' unstable!

Me: *Tugs chapter off the screen* Neemon you baka! Reo would be here but she's banned! And I think Annique's planning on killing me!

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

It worked out after a while. Threats, promises, tears had rebounded off Robyn. She point blank refused to share a bed. Annique had offered to move the spare ice bed but Beetlemon said that it was magicked to that section. After a few minutes (20) Laura smirked,

"How about when Robyn's asleep, Kouichi's on watch and vice versa?" Reo grinned,

"~~" She did Teh Awesome Puppy Eyes. Robyn groaned,

"Fine" she crawled under the covers, "But I'm going for a kip now". A small circular shape was dead centre of the bed, after she stopped moving. Loewemon and Kouichi sat on either side of her, until the Elite of Darkness wriggled behind Kouichi and snaked out.

"Tooooooo bright" she yawned/huffed as the 5 Elites giggled.

"Typical"

"Glad everything's back to norm!" Annique and Reo smiled.

Robyn smiled and did the peace sign,

"Awwwwwwww ya know you love me!" Emma smirked,

"Sure we do Kurumi! Ever since you kissed us; we love you!" Robyn grinned,

"Aw Saki…you're just damn jealous my boobs are bigger than yours!" the female elites burst into laughing.

"They're kidding of course Digi's….its just off of Steel Angel-"Lewis was cut off by beaming Zoe.

"Kurumi!" the laughing girls looked at her in shock then ran and hugged her.

"Zoe you're an official member of the FE!"

"FE?" Lewis frowned.

"Yeah, Female Elites!" The girls grinned and high fived each other.

"That's it no more Cappuccino for you guys" Lewis sighed and flopped backwards. The girls stuck their tongues out at them. Jp frowned,

"Talk about PMSing" the childish 6 rolled there eyes and flopped on their beds, Darkness narrowly missing the two boys/Digimon.

"Damn I'm bored now!" She growled and thumped the covers. Everyone watched her in shock. Takuya looked at Reo,

"Is she normally Bi-polar?" Asked girl snickered,

"This is normal for her….Why are we taking forever to get to the damn Castle?" Emma and Zoe threw pillows at her and chorused,

"No swearing in front of Tommy!" The youngest rolled his eyes,

"My brother swears in front of me, it's fine!" Robyn sat bolt right up,

"Go on then Kid, swear" she smirked then fake passed out as he said,

"Fuck you, you stupid subeta [1]!" Everyone looked at him as he grinned like a little kid, except for Reo, whom was too busy rolling on the floor laughing.

"Well…that was unexpected….." Takuya started. Robyn leapt over and hugged him,

"Reo! You not no. 1 on my Love List anymore! Tommy replaced ch-" she cut off as she fell, "Urgh I feel sick". Loewemon dragged her into their compartment. Kazemon, Zoe and Annique laughed at her dazed expression. As soon as she entered the section she jumped away.

"What….teh hell was that! Explain!" a low growl emerged as Reo smiled and replied,

"Well, your not used to ice so therefore you weren't used to the power in Tommy and Kuma's space so you reacted by feeling ill." Robyn blinked then threw herself at the edge of the bed in a huff.

"Well that fucking sucks! How the…..grrrrrrr" she snarled. Everyone looked between her and Reo.

"Um…Yeah I have no explanation" Reo sweatdropped then her eyes turned shifty, "Robyn why are you wearing your bandana around your throat?" Robyn sat up, smirking and began undoing it. As she threaded it through the belt hooks on her jeans, it revealed a small black pewter heart with silver wings. She took something off it and putting the obvious earrings on. One set read 'Love' on the right and 'Hate' on the left. The second set was a pair of small dark green emeralds being held by a claw.

"Hehe…well that's why" she smirked. The blonde barred her teeth doing a scarily good impression of Kouji but without the bandana. Robyn smirked again,

"Heh telling me to leave them is like telling a star not to shine!" Reo threw herself back in a huff. Zoe frowned,

"What does the love/hate thing mean?" Darkness grinned,

"It means; I love to hate but I hate to love!" She said happily.

Jp sweatdropped, "You really are scaring me". Robyn grinned, "Don't make me go all depressed on your ass" she swore almost with pride. Then sighed curling into a small ball shape. Reo rolled her eyes and reached into her bag. She pulled out a black Ipod touch. She put the small blue earphones in and began humming 'Defying Gravity' by Wicked the Original **(M: I don't own! E: She does! Sue her! M:NOO! R: But I- E: /cough/ R: sor-ry, WE own a Ipod Touch XD).** Kouji groaned after 5 minutes,

"Oi shut up!" Reo pulled an earphone out, giving him the 'huh' expression. "Reo, shut up!"

"How about, ignore me"

"How about, grow up"

"How about, bite me"

"Maybe I will", after a few seconds he put his head into his hands hiding his dark blush.

"Well I think we got a confession!" Robyn smirked leaning on Kouichi's head to watch them. Kouji leapt up and over to get her. She giggled and jumped through the air and bounded past Jp and Laura as she stood next to Reo. Forgetting Lobomon she grinned but that turned into a scream as he grabbed her by the waist. Reacting out of instinct she gave off dark waves which made him cry out and waver in the air. Agunimon sent fireballs at her out of impulse and she screamed heavier, eyes shut trying to scrape the fire off. The 10 watched as Laura shot water bombs at her which put out the red flames. Robyn held her arms around her knees as Reo hugged her as if she was a sister before Annique walked over and dropped to her knees and hugged her too.

"Shhhhhh Darkness, Its okay, he didn't know, he didn't mean it" the two chanted. Laura and Lewis held the 2 other groups back while Emma slapped Agunimon. Soft hiccups startled everyone to look at the trio on the floor.

"I-I'm okay" she whispered her eyes gleaming with tears, that didn't fall Agunimon looked in shock,

"I'm really sorry Robyn, I didn't me-" the girl smiled,

"It's not your fault, it's mine for being an idiot". When they rose, Annique, Robyn and Reo looked like triplets.

"Are ya'll sisters?" Ranamon asked. The girls shook their heads,

"No we're all cousins though. Why'd we be sisters?" they asked together. Kazemon looked at them frowning,

"Well you look like triplets, or something". Robyn laughed,

" Well that'd be hard; I'm only 13". "Yeah we're 14" Annique and Reo smirked.

"Get ready for a quick stop" the trailmon called before slamming everyone forward, onto the ground. After the door opened an all too familiar voice called,

"Well nice to see you guys again!" a small white thing hugged Takuya's knees while a brown bunny in red pants hugged Kouji. Robyn began screaming,

"Oh my CHAOS! The radish is talking!" she hid behind her group, while they tried not to laugh.

"My dear girl, I'm Bokomon not a…..radish" he smiled.

"Even if he acts like one" Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants. Robyn sweatdropped,

"And you say me and Reo's bad….." she gulped and walked past them until she was at the door, "eh? Why are there eggs here? Did you bring us lunch?" Robyn picked one up and began shaking it. The egg was dark blue with royal blue swirls. Reo picked up the other one. It was bright yellow with white circles.

Bokomon ran over to us, "No! I have to wat-" Robyn brought her hands down as her egg began shattering. Half of her wanted to chuck it, the other wanted to see what would emerge. Reo's began cracking as well. She just wanted to throw it but something stopped her. From Reo's a yellow ball with blue eyes and a tail at the end sat on her palms.

"Mama!" she yelped and jumped on her head. Robyn looked at her hands. It was a black orb with ears and bright yellow eyes.

"Reo you seem to have a Reremon and Robyn a Botamon….After a few feeds, Reremon will evolve into Viximon and Botamon…has many possibilities" Bokomon shut his book in slight anger. It was silent till Botamon rubbed it's head on Robyn's hands. She screamed and threw it away. Someone caught it as it yelled,

"Papa!"

_**Darkness**__****_

_****__[1] It means 'bitch'___

Me: cliffy! Woo and it doesn't suck!

R: NOPE! IT HAD REOJI! LOVE IT!

Elaine: yeah it kinda does suck...

Me: shut it! And we have the twins for disclaimer!

Kouji: Not doing it...

Kouichi: Starowner and Reo don't own

Kouji: And Elaine doesn't exist

Me/Reo/Elaine: That's what you think!


	10. Dreams

New Girls

Chapter 10: Dreams

Me: Woo! SUGAR RUSH!

Reo: What the Narnia?

Elaine: I don't wanna know!

Me: LOBO KENDO! I recommend; Twins in Australia, All the differences, Facebook is Useful and DF: Somebody's Hero. Lightwolfheart, Shadowlionheart, Lightwolfheart and finally Kaito Lune.

Reo: *watches in shock*

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, God no!" Robyn repeated staring at the person who caught Botamon. He stared back. "He is not your frickin' dad Botamon!" Kouichi looked at her with a slight hint of hurt amongst the panic. She shot him a look that read 'Not Now!'

"Wow, look at the married couple!" Reo grinned sitting next to Kouji with Reremon in her lap.

"Is this Papa, Mama?" Reremon stared at Kouji as Reo's eyes bugged out.

"Aaaw HECK NO! He's DEFINATLY no-" She tried to say before Reremon jumped on Kouji.

"Hey, get off!" he scowled as Reremon clung to his ears. He gave Reo a look that clearly said he blamed her. Reo shrugged and Robyn groaned,

"Why are we the fuh- unlucky ones?" she managed to not swear, as she glanced at Botamon. Reo shrugged and coaxed Reremon off Kouji. Robyn took Botamon and looked at it. "Well midget, I guess you've chos-OMG this sounds like TFE!" Emz glanced at her,

"TFE?" Robyn bobbed her head excited,

"Yea The Fire Eternal! It's like where Arthur says that Alexa chose her parents! Zanna from Earth and David from the Fain!" she grinned at Emma then quoted something under her breath.

"What was that Robyn? Did I hear you say something romantic?" Annique grinned at her sister of the dark who scowled.

"Nope, didn't say any-" Botamon cut her off,

"Yes you did Mama! You said 'Love is the fire, the eternal now!" It's 'Mama' rolled her eyes and looked down. Her hair hiding her flushed cheeks as her team laughed.

"Shut the hell up" she growled. Emma squealed, while taking the mick,

"Awwwwwww, so cute aww Fire is the Love the Eternal now or something like that! I think I got fire and love mixed up, hehe...romantic." Robyn whispered,

"Shut up" her embarrassment flaring up. Reo slapped Robyn's back with Reremon on her shoulder.

"You've been wi' us too long". Robyn looked up and chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Aye, I have. Maybe I should...ditch ya" her face gleamed with amusement as she watched Botamon jump on Kouichi's head. Emma, still taking the mick in the background,

"Aww romantic, so cute aw, aw! Robyn has such sweet words in that small, well I mean, big mind of yours! Hehe aww heh aw." Robyn made a fist and teleported beside Emz whilst hitting her on the head before striding and thumping her tall body beside Loewemon. A soft growl echoed from her throat. It was so lupine it made Lobomon look up in shock.

"So how come you can go into Air, Lightning, Water, Earth, Light and Fire but not Ice, Wood or Steel?" Mercurymon asked. Robyn opened her mouth but Reo beat her.

"Well me, Niquey, Laus, Emz and Lewis are Light, Air, Water, Fire and Earth so it fits as she's used to our er...Elements! And she loves and I mean _Loves!_ Lightning storms. Actually she loves Blizzards but meh, this worlds fucked up" Reo shrugged. Robyn was hissing under her breath,

"Actually the reason for not being in Ice is cuz without winter its too Frickin' cold!" Loewemon chuckled lightly...until Botamon landed heavily on his head,

"No laughing you bully!" Robyn sweatdropped.

"Well we got some food, if you're hungry" Bokomon offered. JP's eyes lit up,

"Sure!"

"Urgh, typical, feel sorry for you Zo, having to travel with them" Reo commented and tried to get Kouji to take Reremon. When he didn't she shoved her in his bandana at the front and went to help Bokomon. Robyn sat there, evil glaring at Loewemon, until the lion digimon looked away.

"I wouldn't mind sharing some of my food Bokomon" Robyn looked at the small white digimon before handing him her bag. "First pocket." He opened it and gasped. Inside was a bunch of cherries, a packet of skittles, and two king-size bars of chocolate.

"Er...Robyn, how long would that last you?" He asked in shock of how little there was for a long trip.

"A month tops" she smiled. Reo chucked her pack at Bokomon and the rest of the Elites followed suit.

"We'll share too," Reo smiled lounging out on her bed, watching Reremon on Kouji's head. Bokomon frowned.

'_How can they survive on so little?' _he thought and sorted it into piles before using a little.

About 10 minutes later he told everyone to dig in. A mini-feast rested in the centre of the train. Robyn and Reo grabbed a small handful of skittles and a meat apple each and ate it silently, though Reo had her IPod on and was humming to 'Heaven is a place on Earth' by Belinda Carlisle, causing Kouji to groan, but not make a comment **(R: Random song that I'm listening to at the moment. E: Yeah, cause you listen to the strangest songs, and when you listen to them, I have to listen to them /pulls face/ R: blah blah, yeah yeah.)**. The others got a few extra skittles than the leaders and from one-three meat apples each.

"How do you eat so little?" Neemon asked the blondes.

"Training with the E.A. does that" Reo replied watching Robyn try to feed Botamon.

Suddenly Reremon was jumping everywhere screaming happily.

"Sugar rush...damn" Robyn hissed and glared at it with eyes of a hunter.

Suddenly the Dark girl pounced and tackled the baby digimon to the ground. Unwrapping her bandana scarf thing and tied it around Reremon.

"Man, talk about Eyes of a Panther!" Emz glanced at Robyn, who's eyes were now tired looking. The Fire girl took Reremon off Robyn and passed it to Reo, who simply took her and hummed to Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy.

"I think it's time to sleep," Arbormon stated. As Robyn opened her mouth Reo exclaimed **(E: surprisingly she heard this R: HEY! M:*giggles*)**,

"Darkness, don't you dare. Kouichi's taking first watch!" Said boy looked up. He looked every bit as tired as Robyn but when she stood, she collapsed on the ground and swore lightly.

"I'm fine Reo, my leg's acting up" She smiled and stood, then quickly making her way to her shared bed, she dumped her bag. "Kouichi sleep first. I don't mind" she grinned. Kouichi shook his head,

"Sleep? You need it more than I do." She growled before taking her jacket and shoes off.

"Fine! I'm obviously outnumbered here!" **(R: Guess the Quote! M: what quot-ohhh! E: idiot!) **she slid under the covers after kicking Loewemon off it. Robyn hid her head in the shadow of the pillows. Everyone but Kouichi, Lobomon and Loewemon went to sleep in seconds.

_**At 11:00pm**_

"No...get away...I don't need it!" The panicked begging of the Dark girl made Kouichi and the two hybrids look at her. She was thrashing her head back and forth as if she was being held down. Loewemon motioned for Kouichi to wake her up. Which he tried.

_**Robyn's Dream**_

_It was a typical night. Thunderstorms just like a few weeks when the damn rescue failed. I was screaming as the memories flooded back to me. The nurses and doctor ran in. I could feel two of the nurses hold my arms down. Their warm hands felt cold against my bandaged arms. Somehow I felt the cold warmth through the fabric. The doctor brought the first needle and pushed the tip into my neck. I could feel the green liquid being pumped around my body, helped by the pounding of my heart. My Oh-so-helpful doctor brought the second to my left elbow. Something snapped inside me and he fell in a heap as I punched him. Pounding feet echoed outside the doors as the third nurse brought the injection to my skin._

"_Stay still Robyn, it's gonna help" her fake sweet voice made me scream louder. Suddenly she and the other nurses holding my arms were gone and I felt someone's arms around my stomach and back._

"_It's okay Robyn. Shhh Its okay" Matteo whispered._

"_Nii-san...where were you? It...doesn't matter...but thank you...Matteo" I fell asleep safe in my best friend/older brother's arms. _

_**Normal POV**_

"It's okay Robyn. Shhh Its okay" The human warrior of Darkness held the screaming girl. She mumbled,

"Nii-san...where were you? It...doesn't matter...but thank you...Matteo" She whispered someone's name into Kouichi's chest. The boy looked up, confused at what to do, at the other night owls. They shrugged.

"We'll take the watch. Sleep Kouichi" Lobomon suggested which Loewemon agreed. The teenager gave an exasperated look, "What am I gonna do with Robyn?" he asked. The digimon made a face.

"She'll be fine in your arms. She thinks you're her brother, you'll be fine" A newly awakened Agunimon muttered. Kouichi, knowing not to anger the fire digimon nodded and lay on the covers with Robyn clinging to him. Soft tears fell from her face and onto his top.

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

Me: Okay! I don't care if Annique kills me, it's a blessing!

Annique: no point then

Reo: Why?

Me: School.

Elaine: So?

Me: Its complicated now good night

R: Night?

E: NIGHT?

R&E: ITS MOOOORING HEEERRREEEE! /run after her/ NOO! GEEET UUUUPPPP!

N: Ooooooh, were they going?

B: It doesn't matter, you imbecile. WE aren't- oh, look a note, in human language! Lets see '_First we no own and secondly- For whomever reads Lightwolfhearts stories 'Twins in Australia' or 'Facebook is useful', do not panic. She WILL update, she is just working on a crossover one shot, that is currently incomplete and 10 pages or 3055 words, which ever you go by. And if you don't read her stories you- you-_' Neemon, I can't make sense of this last word… um.

N: Its SHOULD!

B: Did you have to shout it in my ear?

N: But that's what it says there, 'SHOULD!'

B: OW!

N: Bye bye!  
-

P.s Sorry guys wont update till Ive got an idea for a spirit and updated ch.2 of The Frontier!


	11. Sorry! Pleas no killings!

NOT A CHAPTER!

Me: I'm reallllllllllly sorry guys but I probably wont be updating for a while cuz on Saturday I'm going on Holiday for about 6 weeks so I will use that time to make a hopefully long chapter or write 11 and 12~ If I'm lucky 13 too but I will only have internet for _**ONE**_ day in those 6 weeks so I'm well and truly sorry!


	12. Beast of the Dawn Part 1!

New Girls

Chapter 11: The beast of Dawn-Part 1

Me: Sorry it took sooo long! The Frontier took forever and I had to draw spirits and someone!

Elaine: Just hurry fucking up!

Reo: yep so who's the someone?

Me: Not telling! It'll ruin the surprise! And for the disclaimer we'll have...

Reo: Matteo! Cuz he was introduced last chapter in a dream!

Me: okay then...

Matteo: Yo all. Star and Reo don't own digimon if they did, would they be writing this? Oh and a bit more swearing in this one!

_**LightDarknessLightDarkness**_

_**Robyn's Pov**_

I cuddled Nii-san as he tried to move.

"Robyn, move! The others will wake soon!" Matteo's voice was a heck of a lot younger.

"Neh, Matteo whats wrong? You voice isn't adult-ey."

"Robyn, that's because I'm not Matteo." My eyes shot open and I saw two dark orbs looking at me with concern.

"Gahh! Kouichi!" I shoved him backwards and off the bed. "Don't blame him! You hugged Kouichi!" Loewemon exclaimed waking the other hybrids. My cheeks flared as I looked away.

"Who's Matteo Suga'? Your Boyfriend?" Ranamon taunted. My jaw dropped,

"Oh...my...god! Holy Shit! Incest! Call the Asylums!" My voice reached hysteria as images flicked by in my mind.

"He's your brother then?" Cool and Calm Kouichi asked. I nodded lightly as Kazemon asked,

"Whats he like?"

"He's two years older than me but were in the same classes back in The E.A. Matt's really sweet but really protective. We call him Scarecrow and he's male vocalist in our ban-" Takuya snored, stopping me and waking his group, himself and Emz.

"I'll wake the others!" Emma's chirpy voice chimed. I glanced at her smirking.

"Sureeeeeee...I'll...er _wake_ Reo...ehehe" I grinned, my tongue sliding over my canines in a...'evil' way. A second later a black wolf cub was licking her face making her groan, "5 more minutes". I giggled as she sat up with a dark look with changed to a 'Awwww-Kawaii puppy!'

_**Normal POV**_

The other groups frowned as Niquey, Laura and Lewis woke with a yawn.

"Cute puppy, Dorothy" Emma giggled, knowing what they were on about a few seconds ago.

"My call sign's Mother, Emz, Laura is Dorothy" the blonde/brown giggled as Emz nodded.

"Why is Laus's Dorothy?" Annique asked. The Dark girl's tongue appeared between her teeth as she spoke, "Everyone knows Dorothy liked Scarecrow best". This time Zoe joined in with the laughter as Laura's pale cheeks flared. Robyn sniggered as did her twins.

"What?" Kouji asked which made the girls laugh harder.

"Dun't...mat...matter!" Reo coughed through her laughter. The Water Elite huffed angrily.

"Thou looks as if be true" Mercurymon commented. The Trio began rolling around on the beds giggling like maniacs, or in Reo's case coughing. Kouichi and Loewemon stood up to avoid Darkness' kicks.

A loud thump echoed as Annique fell off her bed and kept rolling on the floor. The others of the triplets fell off the bed laughing that Niquey fell off the bed.

"Oh gawd!" Reo breathed heavily, staring at the trailmon roof.

"Oh my god! That was hilarious!" Robyn snickered from ground level.

"Mhmm" Annique agreed. Laura exhaled heavily,

"You guys...SUCK!" ARR(Me: Annique, Reo, Robyn to you dumbass!) flashed cheeky grins.

"Everyone Off!" The booming voice of the Trailmon yelled as the doors flung open. The 22 humans/digimon walked off, Bokomon and Neemon begging the train digimon to take them further to the castle-to which the Trailmon said this was as far as Ophanimon told him to go.

The 8 girls(Including digimon girls!) stretched off.

"Holy Mother of Toast!" Emz giggled, tugging at her right elbow. A 'Crick' sounded out.

"Emz?" Reo's panicked voice called.

"Wasn't me!" She shrugged.

"Gomenasai" Robyn smiled sheepishly. Her eyes sparkled in the dull sunlight as she smirked wolfishly.

"We have company" she swiveled around to face the trees. The other Elites pushed the Digi people to the back and stood in front of them. Robyn looked at Reo as a small light took over her. When it was gone, Reo stood-as her normal self-,

"Laura?" she asked in shock.

"Your gonna hav'ta say the changing spells and attacks" said girl replied nodding, Bokomon style.

"Okay", Robyn chimed sadly, locking her arms like she was folding them in a huff. Darkness then swerved her right arm to her head and her left to hip.

"Transfusion! Darkness!" The black fire surrounded her but in the sunlight it was a dark purple

"Transfusion! Light" Reo's arms crossed into a 'X' shape. In the better light of the Digital World the white flames were a soft blue.

"Air Transform!" Niquey's arms crossed then she slashed them outwards. She still had a white flame but now it had grey streaks.

"Fusion Fire!" Emma held her hands to her chest then weaved them in and out before she was covered in pinky-red flames.

"Water Transform!" A glossy sea-green orb surrounded Laura.

"Fusion Earth!" Emerald vines whipped around Lewis, lighter green lights lacing them.

When the 'display' was over 6 digimon like warriors stood in front of them. Three of them looked like Kazemon; the first in a red tank top, a red band around her middle and red shorts. A blue mask and marks covered her face as did pale red bangs. Her hair was longer than Kazemon's and had a blue hairband in it. The shoulder pads were scarlet that abruptly changed into the same red as most of her outfit. Strips of crimson fabric trailed from the end of her shoulder pads to the beginning of her black gloves. In the centre was cherry red rubies. On her knee-high red boots was coal onyxes. Her wings were more open and blood-red. She was stood in Emma's place.

"Let's kick some ass!"

The second was even more like Kazemon with a lilac, pink and white outfit. The wings were wider and the hair was same length as the red-recoloured Kazemon, but in lavender. Her shorts, band and top were baby pink as were her gloves, gems on her boots and shoulder pads. The boot colour was light purple like the ending to the shoulder pads. She was in Niquey's place.

"All right, blood time!"

The last was the most diverse. Her top went to her hips and was dark purple. As were her shorts. The wings were shaped like dragons and slightly curved inwards. The outside was blood-red unlike the plain red on the inside. The colour corresponded to her hairband which stood out against her dark -shorter-than-Kazemon- blue hair. Her shoulder pads were luminous blue and ended in black. A strip of dark pink went down the side of her top. This one was in Robyn's place.

"Get ready to lose!"

The 4th person looked like Sorcermon but his hat was green like his overalls. A darker green covered his mouth. The little vest thingy was mud-brown like it's gloves and boots. In its hand was a staff and at the tip was a model of the world. Obviously this was Lewis.

"You're going down!"

The 5th was exactly like Ranamon but her eyes were blue-almost-white. There were aquamarines on her helmet thing and gloves were much lighter and the straps on her swimming costume were dark blue. She was obviously Laura. Both Ranamon and Laura and water elements.

"Splash down!"

The last, which looked like Zephyrmon, had longer hair and in dark blue, like the wings on her head. Her scarf was purple and harmonized with the cobalt tank top and shorts. The shoulder pads and breastplate was a purple shade of cerulean. The under suit was turquoise and ran to the beginning of the blue gloves. That was the last one left, Reo.

"Time to party!"

"Robyn, what's your orders?" the Zephyrmon clone called in Reo's voice to the dragon-kazemon.

"Hehe, what else? We protect, and if we can help it, don't kill but trap in voids" her voice was soft and only the group behind her heard as she swiveled to face teh enemy.

_**Reo's POV**_

I charged at the Dark anti-elite. He hurtled himself at me. The brown and cream wings on my back spread out as I leapt into the air and over him. Twisting around I remembered what Laura had said.

"Nor'easter" My wings curved inwards and flicked out sending two ghostly versions of wings in an arc to attack the boy I knew four years ago (Kidnapped by his 'mentor' along with his group, he was now an Anti-Elite. Anti-Elites were mind-controlled versions of us but some were stolen Elites, some were genetically modified in the underground labs. (Yeah we know these things as we have insiders). My attack hit him head on as he tried dodging it.

'_Idiot'_ My thought would echo around to my teams mind but they'd be caught up in their fights.

(**Me: A quick thanks to Laura who took over the fighting scenes!)** I tried going in for the knock-out but he managed to counter me. '_Dirty cheating git!' _I thought as I dodged the counter attack.

"Light Void!" I screamed at the top of my voice. I watched as the blue and white lights swirled together and the anti-elite was sucked into the void.

_Emma's POV._

I called fire to protect me as the water anti-elite, Nathan, attacked. Reo had already sent her attacker into the Void. I pushed my ruby-red wings from my back and jumped into the air. I flew around Nathan's attacks, trying to come up with a counter attack...

"CRAP!" I screamed when Nathan's ball of water hit one of my wings, sending me spiraling towards the ground. Now the twat was in soooooooo dead. I jumped at him, wings forgotten, and started trying to rip his head off. Reo, who had recovered her strength, opened a void. I screamed as _it_ sank _it's _teeth into to my shoulder. I grabbed his shoulders and hurled him into the void. Reo closed the void and we both collapsed...

_Lewis's POV_

Robyn looked like she was having a ball, clobbering her weirdo anti-elite. Reo and Emma had collapsed and were trying to help eachother away from the battle field. My ant-elite, Claerwen, was limping to her feet after I had 'accidentally' pulled out her hamstring. I felt kinda bad about attacking a girl but she had tried to kill me first. Robyn had said NOT to kill them but this girl was insane. She wasn't going to give up. She lent against a tree. I used my power over earth to get the tree vines to tie her up. As soon as the vines held her, she started shrieking madly, trying to wriggle out them. She was using air to throw them about. I opened the Earth void and sent her through it. As soon as she was out of the way, I followed Reo and Emma out of the field, to see if I could help them.

_Laura's POV_

I ducked the ball of fire the flew over my head. Robyn was very dead when I got though this anti-elite. Honestly, saying we can't kill them. I was going to throw _her_ in the void. I called torrent of water and threw it at the anti-dickhead, Javain. that should put his spark out. I hurled my self at the...(there's no word to describe him) intending to break him _before _putting him in the void even though it would piss Robyn off. I caught him in the back, snapping his spine as I hurled the anti-shit at Lewis's void.

_Annique's POV_

I hovered above the anti-elite, Trevor, as he kept sending glaciers towards me. He kept missing me. I laughed, just to piss him of. I like fighting, it was such a thrill. But this was getting boring. We were just throwing our elements at eachother. Robyn said not to kill them and to try not to hurt them. Laura had just broken her anti-elites spine... Robyn was going to murder her, although she may kill Robyn first for setting down the no kill rule. I yawned and was hit by a glacier. I got my balance in the sky, then had a fairly evil idea.

"Wind void." I spoke clearly and calmly . The void opened beneath his feet. He fell and I landed.

_Robyn's POV._

Keaven, the light anti-elite, had me pinned to the floor and was strangling me. The strange bit was, I had no memory of what had happened. How had he pinned me, the leader of the elites, to the floor. He had probably used light to blind me and that was why I didn't remember. Oh well. I tried kicking off me, which failed epically.

"After I kill you, I'll go after your pathetic friends" he growled.

"Scre-w you" I exhaled heavily, anger rising in me. '_He won't touch them!' _ I thought and shifted into a wolf. That failed as I felt human but I had ears, a tail, claws and my eye-sight was sharper. '_Anthro!' _ My thoughts screamed as my new found strength helped me push him away. I slashed at his chest with my perfect 3 inch claws. The beginning of his Life-Band started then rushed back into him as he passed out.

_**Normal POV**_

The dark anthromorpic girl turned hearing her name being called,

"Robyn, oi werewoolfle, your kinda scaring Tommy" Reo whispered as said girl looked at the youngest in the groups. His green eyes showed pure fear.

"Gomen Tommy" She smiled and the fur disappeared along with the tail, ears, claws and powerful senses.

"Robyn! Keaven's running!" Emma yelped, clutching her arm.

"What?" Robyn whirled around and continued, "We have to catch him!" Her face had complete terror as she looked back.

"I can help Mama!" The more adult voice of Botamon called. Robyn glanced at her and double take-d. Botamon, or what Robyn thought was Botamon, had evolved into a large blue-grey wolf like digimon. She had red boxing gloves on her front paws and large white bandages on her back legs.

"Gaogamon! A Champion level Digimon" Bokomon grinned. Gaogamon barked in laughter,

"In the flesh!" Robyn leapt on her 'daughter',

"Kouichi! Fuse with Loewemon and get your sorry ass on Gaogamon!" Said people gave her a 'WTF are you on?' look. She smiled and grasped their hands,

"Okay this is gonna sound really cheese-y but bare with me okay? Listen to your hearts and believe!" she leaned back as a dark blast of light flooded over them.

"Let's go!" Kouichi's voice echoed from Loewemon. He jumped on Gaogamon. The wolf began running, the others following behind.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Just give up Robyn!" Keaven laughed as she jumped off Gaogamon and snarled,

"I'll never give up to a dick-wad like you!" She lowered her body in a threatening pose.

"What a lovely girl" Keaven drawled.

"Yup! Why don't you give up?" Takuya asked, following Robyn's advice for Kouichi and Loewemon.

"Yeah it's simple science! 16-1! Oh wait...thats math!" Emma laughed lightly as everyone sweatdropped.

"Emz..."Robyn shushed lightly as Keaven mocked,

"This is the supposed Alpha Squad? What a joke!"

"Shut it!" Robyn snarled, her fangs protruding in anger.

"Robyn's a better leader than you!" Reo moved forward as if to attack but Lobomon put his hand on her shoulder.

"Time for a fight!" He held out small plain black D-tector, "Elosismon, Fuse!" When the light died, a large Sabre-Tooth Bear stood in his place. His fur was black with emerald splatters. His claws and fangs were thicker than braches.

"So still wanna attack, child" Keaven's rough voice taunted.

"Be my eyes" she turned to the others before she ran forward as a dark-purple wolf with red devil wings. After two bounds she took to the skies, skimming over Elosismon.

"Robyn! High!" Annique screamed as Keaven yelled,

"Fibre Fang!" His fangs glowed white and half moon energy beams fired, catching her back leg.

"Jashin/Gaia help her!" Lewis and Reo yelled.

Suddenly a hole formed in the space behind the evolved AE. Robyn shifted into her human body, somehow floating in the air as she pulled out her D-Tector. The animal looking spirit flew into her purple and light-grey d-tector.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" She struck her D-tector and the triple band of data flew down her arm until it covered her.

_**DarknessL**__****_

Me: Well that's it! Part 1!

Reo: Sweet! BUT YOU LEFT IN ON A HANGER! TT^TT

Elaine: Fighting! Woohooo baby!

Me:*smiles* Thanks Buu-uuddy!

Takky: That's mine!

Me: So?

Reo: Me and Star have an announcement!

Me: Oh yeah! On youtube I'm gonna make voice auditions for everyone except the triplets! And possibly Emz!

Reo: *Nodnod* Cya next time!

Me: bye!


	13. Beast of the Dawn Part 2!

New Girls

Chapter 11: The beast of Dawn-Part 2

Me: Gomeni!

Elaine: *Emo corner*

Reo: She's upset you took forever

Me: I said sorry!

Reo: So? How exatly does that change any- *Reads Bokomon's first line* O.o NOOOO! *joins counter part in Emo corner*

Me: *sigh* We dont own and pleaseeeeeee enjoy!

****

**Robyn's POV**

I felt immense power, it pulsed around my body. I could feel Sam in every limb, every bone. She is me but at the same time she is her own person.  
Suddenly an overwhelming feeling took over my body as my senses returned,  
"AHHHHHH!" My body reacted even though there was no pain, maybe it was excitment? Anyway, I felt taller than before, and I had to long legs to replace my arms. I could feel small antlers on my head.

**Normal POV**

Robyn's beast spirit was a very tall, tan deer with cream-ish spots on her back.  
"Akarumon is the legendary protector of Dawn and the lover of Lobomon, " Bokomon frowned, knowing Robyn had Darkness for an element.  
"Dawn? Love? Beast Spirit?" Reo's head snapped to look at him. Bokomon nodded at her.  
"Battering Ram!" Robyn's voice was older and oddly distorted. Her tiny antlers grew in ghostly shapes before shattering to pieces and soaring towards Elosismon.  
"Bear claw!" He slashed at them but they dodged, with a mind of their own. The glass shards smashed into his body with perfect ease.  
"Nooooo-" He yelled as his data stream appeared. Akarumon de-evolved and slashed her D-Tector through the air. Keaven's spirit thing flew into the Digivice. Then Keaven began...evaporating?  
"Eurgh...dead people bleh, " Robyn made a face before collapsing, singing the gummy bear song. A low groan echoed through Robyn's friends as they ran to her.  
"Aw shit," Emma muttered.  
"Holy..." Reo leaned over her as Niquey poke her with a stick.  
"I'm not dead yet!" Robyn choked out, her eyes really dark and glowing.  
"Oi, Glowy! Turn it down!" Annique laughed, pointing to her eyes. They didn't dim so Lewis conjured a pair of black sunglasses.  
"Arigato," Robyn smiled and put them on.  
"Mhmm," Lewis grunted. The five girls sighed,  
"Urm, Lewis conjour a cast thing please! Robyn's foot needs to relax!" Laura asked as Goagamon de-evolved to a biped blue and white husky with red boxing gloves.  
"Gaomon!" Annique smiled. Said digimon walked to Robyn, putting her arms up to stabilize her 'mum'.  
"Thanks," Robyn smiled, biting back pain, hoping no-one would recognize it. Tommy, being almost pure innocence, noticed and ran to balance her. Robyn smiled at both of them and hobbled (with help) to a tree and lowered herself down to a sitting position. Emma slid down beside her, clutching her already healing arm.  
"Damn. Im soo jealous Emz. You heal really fast!" Robyn smiled slightly exhausted.  
"How? Wha..." Zoe kinda went into shock.  
"Oh well...Our bodies are used to that little scrap. But Robyn has all-out fights, " Reo grinned. JP looked at them,  
"Little Scrap?" Laura nodded quite pleased,  
"Compared to what our usual fights are, that was a mere..." She tried to think of a word to describe it.  
"Grain of rice!" Emma chimed. Annique frowned,  
"More like half!"  
"Full!" Emz yelled.  
"Half!" Niquey screamed.  
"Full!"  
"Half!"

**20 minutes later...**  
  
"3/4's!" Reo snapped, massaging her head. Robyn hissed and dug around in her shoulder-bag. Pulling out a bottle, she smiled. Robyn dribbled a little onto her ankle and exhaled.  
"Better?" Reo teased.  
"Yush!" She nodded as Lewis made the cast go poof. "Thanks Lew." He nodded and stalked off. Zoe made to followed him but Reo stopped her,  
"He's gonna get some more stuffs for eating," Zoe nodded and sighed lightly. A knowing smirk adorned the Terrible Trio's faces.  
"Girl meeting!" Niquey yelled, grabbing Zoe's arm. Reo clasped Laura's arm and Robyn pulled Emma away from her conversation with Agunimon and Takuya.  
"Im coming!" She yelped as Robyn dragged her along.  
"What's up?" Laura asked.  
"Our blonde friend has a crush," Reo said as everyone turned to the other blonde(-ish) elite.  
"Not Me! Zoe!" They turned to the Blonde digi-girl.  
"Who?" She asked innocently.  
"Don't deny, you lurveeeeee Lewis!" Emma giggled, Robyn 'uncharacteristically' giggled too,  
"Yeah! Wind loves Earth." Cue Reo's snicker. Zoe blushed rose-red then scarlet as Lewis walked over and handed the six girls an apple.  
"Thank chu!" Five girls chimed as the sixth blushed,  
"Grazi," Zoe whispered, hiding a scarlet blush. Lewis flushed back and when he waltzed off Robyn grinned,  
"He lubs you, you wanna kiss him!" She teased. Zoe chuckled,  
"Yeah...I guess..." Laura rolled her eyes  
"Ya guess?"  
"Fine I like him!" Zoe growled irritated.  
"Are you done?" Kouji yelled at them.  
"Why? You jealous we left you out?" Zoe snapped back.  
"Come on Robyn! We'll get some water!" Emma grinned and motioned to Kouji, who replied,  
"Let Kouichi go, his legs are sleeping," He smirked.  
"Wha-?" Said twin frowned, otherwise unknown to what happened.  
"Okai!" Reo smirked. Kouichi-not getting a say- got to his feet and followed the dark girl. Kouji and Reo high-fived(R: in an awesome cool way M: You soo wish).  
-**

"You shouldn't let them bully you," Robyn said quietly.  
"They're not bullying me!" Kouichi instantly replied.  
"You didn't have a say in the matter," She answered.  
"I don't mind," He mumbled.  
"Niether do I," Robyn smiled, scanning the area, then hugged him. "Sorry. I just hate people being told what to do for no reason."  
"Well you got ordered here," He looked up as Robyn laughed,  
"It's my job to look after them," She grinned.  
"My heart agrees. I think," Kouichi smiled at her.  
"Well, that's us set!" She motioned to the river. As Kouichi crouched down to get some water in the bottle, Robyn pushed him in,  
"Oops!" She laughed softly.  
"Thanks Robyn! Give me a hand please," He reached out for her wrists...before pulling her in.  
"Gahh!" She yelled as she was yanked under. Springing up she splashed him."No fair!" She choked out before dunking him under.  
"Are we even now?" He spluttered in the water.  
"Nope!" she grinned and submerged herself. Kouichi turned around before being dragged under.

**At Camp**

"They're gonna make a cute couple!" Emma squealed. Kouji's head snapped up, sensing something was happening.  
"Kouichi!" He yelled and sprinted off. The others following.

****

Me: well?  
Sam: No Kouji's not worried because Robyn's being a retard (no offense)  
Reo: Yup yup!  
Elaine: And Reo's and astro-tard!  
Reo: Yup Yu-wait ELAINE!*fights…again*


	14. Protector of Lurvvvvvvve

_**New Girls**_

**Chapter 12: Protector of Love **

Me: SORRY!

Reo: *Glare*  
Me: Reo! You can do disclaimer!  
Reo: She owns all sue her!  
Me:*covers her mouth* No own! I swear!

Robyn bobbed above the water,  
"C'mon Kouichi! This isn't funny anymore!" She yelled and screamed as someone crashed through the trees.  
"Where's Kouichi?" His twin yelled at the soaked girl.  
"I can't fin~ Oh my...Kouichi!" Robyn called seeing his head breach the surface then disappearing under it again. "Kouji, along the bank!" She turned and began swimming down the current. Her legs kicking furiously as she held her breath below the surface. A green blob had one of Kouichi's legs, the other leg smashing into the blob's side.

The small river finally developed into a lake. Robyn dragged her soaked body to land and Kouji helped her up.  
"The blob has friends," Robyn panted and began to wring out her soaked clothes. Emma reached the two first,  
"Robyn you better beast evolve!" Reo nodded in agreement as she slid to a halt.  
"Yeah it's the strongest here! At the moment..." Reo smirked and gave her a thumb up. Robyn nodded and held her arm out, crossing the triple band with the D-tector as the ribbons of data danced up her arms, overcoming her body.  
"Akarumon!" She yelled and stood next to the lake, with the now-evolved Takuya and Kouji. "Battering Ram!" She yelled her attack mixing with the Pyro Darts and the Howling Laser, from the legendary warriors of Flame and Light. A Hurricane Wave, Blizzard Blaster and Lightning Blitz followed. The green blob glowed and began to grow, a few more joined with it (Me: Think Pagumon to Raremon). It grew till it towered above the deer-digimon. It was a large double-tailed snake covered in armor. He laughed darkly,  
"Giga Ice blast!" the streams of icy-water rushed at the warriors.  
"Ahh! Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon rushed through it and cut it off. "That the best you can do fish-food?" Reo face-palmed as Annique got an anime vein,  
"Shut your trap and fight!" Takuya looked back at her and pulled a face before looked at the type of Seadramon.  
"Lume Light!" Akarumon began to glow and soon she was overcome by light. It aimed itself at the Seadramon and he yelled as he was blinded.  
"Nice one Akarumon!" Agunimon flew(M:is that the right word?) to catch the falling Kouichi. Akarumon who had began to realize that MetalSeadramon was no longer blinded screamed,  
"Agunimon! Your right!" Agunimon simply smiled at her not realizing what she was getting at. He had Kouichi in his arms before he got captured. Kazemon quickly got Kouichi and flew back.

**Emma's POV**

I bit my lip as MetalSeadramon slowly crushed Takuya. I hated it when an innocent got caught up in fighting. Especially new friends...what's this feeling? I turned and saw something in the water.  
"Is that my...?"

**Normal POV**

Emma ran to the edge of the lake as Robyn fired another, "Battering Ram." The MetalSeadramon simply deflected it as Agunimon de-evolved into Takuya.  
"Emma!" Annique yelled as the girl ran and dove through the waves. Her streamlined body quickly disappeared.

**Emma's POV**(again^^)

I held my breath as I swam; the red light was getting closer as I pushed my body to its limits. The water began to freeze the fire in my blood; I felt it oozing its way up my hands. If it got to my heart, I'd die. My legs kicked harder as I tried to reach it... Then I felt it, there was no fire left and my body began to shut down for the second time in my life.

_**Flashback(past memory 1^^)**_

I gasped as I saw Annique getting surrounded by an earth flood. She wouldn't live through it. I bolted towards her, she was my only friend and I'd gladly die for her anytime, she's kept me sane for the past four years. I shoved her side-ways and the earth became water. Below ice temperature. My blood started to freeze. Then I saw Niquey being chained down and needles getting closer to her. I snarled and something snapped inside of me.  
_'Ehehe Finally Emma…myself'_ Her voice…the ones in my endless dreams...

_**Flashback end **_

'_Thank you Emma...'_ This time her voice was sweet and full of gratitude. _'__This will hurt I'm afraid...' _  
"Wh-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as pain engulfed me. It hurt more than the ice-y water walls around me. My body grew taller and soft curls of gold-tipped hair covered my eyes and tickled my cheeks. Fabric clung to my older feeling body. The surrounding light that I had just noticed died around me.

**Normal POV**

A ball of pink-tinged light emerged from the water. A de-evolved and exhausted Robyn gasped,  
"Lower Be- Emma!" After a moment the light dispersed. A tall, ghostly pale woman with knee length gold-tipped black hair floated in the air. Her fringe made it impossible to see her eyes but with her statue you could assume they were closed. Covering her body was a pink dress that was probably longer than her.  
"Ehehehe…" Her voice was that of a siren but held a devil-ish texture. Her head tilted towards the sea dragon digimon.  
"As well as Akarumon, we are graced with the presence of the Legendary protector of Love, the siren Cariamon. She is often partnered with Agunimon since they both use fire," Bokomon looked up at Emma's human spirit with hearts in his eyes. Robyn smacked him,  
"Don't say that to her. It sounds slutty," She said plainly then shouted, "You can beat that useless excuse related to Nessie!" Cariamon half turned and giggled evilly,  
"You can count on it, M'lady," She turned to MetalSeadramon. "Heartache!" She raised her hands and a heart-shaped sphere began building around them. She fired a pink beam and the dark digimon began writhing around in pain. He dropped Takuya in his anguish. Cariamon quickly caught him then turned to MetalSeadramon, "Oh and before we depart, Ai Flame." Her voice was cold as he burst into flames. A smirk appeared on her red lips as she giggled again before floating to the mix of humans and hybrids. Cariamon collapsed on Takuya as soon as she landed. Bands of ribbon left her to reveal a passed out Emma.  
"Emma?" Annique prodded her with a stick.  
"Leave me alone, I'm dead," She groaned then shot up, "Ohmygod! So sorry Taky!" She pulled him up and hugged him.  
"Bones...shattering...breath...stopping.." He coughed as she pretty much squeezed the life out of him.  
"Ahh!" She let him go and bowed repeatedly, "Sorry! Sorry!" He laughed quietly.  
"Don't worry about it! Thanks for savin-gah! Choking!" He groaned as Zoe hugged him. She let him go then growled,  
"Never do that again!" She smacked him lightly.  
"M'lady...did I do well?" Emma asked, thinking it was whispered. Robyn froze then unfroze, realizing that the other group wouldn't know what they meant.  
"Of course LB Emma," Robyn hugged her in a motherly fashion and then turned her gaze sky-wards.  
"Mhmm...the light's dying to let the moon shine. The clouds replaced by the soft stars in the midnight sky," Reo quoted softly. Kouji blinked at her,  
"Random Poetry...? but yeah, we need to set up camp." Reo smirked at Annique then followed Kouji to find a good place to make camp for the night. Robyn bit her lip and whispered to Emma,  
"Love is in the air~" Emma nodded and followed the others.

Me: Is it good? Does everyone like Cariamon?  
Reo:*glare*  
Me:err….*shrinks away from Reo* Review! Oh and pleaseeeeeeeeeeee i you have heard a song that matches one of the characters, Tell us!


	15. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but can you please vote on my poll to find out which story I should continue? I't be so much easier!

Thanks and again Sorry! ^^"


End file.
